The Sun and The Moon
by fountainofroses
Summary: A story where the Pope Alessandro finds the strength to fight for what he believes.  and might just find love along the way. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun and The Moon by fountainofroses**

**I would love for people to review this story because I have yet to find this pairing anywhere on this site. And I do not own Trinity Blood**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

It was a normal morning; the early sunrise was just starting to creep over the horizon to greet the early risers of God believers in the Vatican. The mist was lifting from the beautiful gardens, the birds were singing and chirping all over the place, the nun's and priest's getting ready for their morning mass. The only small difference that made this beautiful morning the worst thing in the world was…

"YOUR HOLINESS, THIS IS PATHTIC. YOU ARE THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL PERSON, THE POPE OF THE VATICAN, THE LIGHT OF ALL HUMANITY AND HERE YOU ARE COWERING LIKE A WOUNDED DOG. GET A BACK BONE, ALEC."

The loud frustrated voice of Cardinal Francesco Di Medici, the Minister of The Department of Doctrine, sounded though the corridors of the Vatican's Inner Building where the office of the Pope resided. The young pope, Alessandro the 399th, flinched from his brothers yelling.

Alessandro had no comeback or any voice against his half-brothers obviously powerful demeanor. To the young boy of 16, his half-siblings were better off without him, they didn't really care for his opinion, they just wanted him to be the perfect little puppet, do what he's told and don't argue back, not that he could argue back.

Alessandro was scared of just about anyone he came in contact with. Everyone around him were either looking at him in embarrassment, anger, or pity. No one never really looked twice at him or took any notice of him unless it was to sign important documents.

In fact Alessandro believed that if he was ever killed that no one would morn him in the slightest, they'll probably thank god that they didn't have to put up with him any longer.

His whole life, especially since he had became Pope, thanks to his brother and sister's political maneuvering, has been controlled, the big decisions like going to school and his choice of career had been made for him.

So later that evening, after signing the documents, finishing the meetings and the evening mass, Alessandro made the biggest decision of his life, he packed some normal clothes, some food and his savings, and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sun & The Moon by fountainofroses**

**Thanks to BlueWings900 and Chaos of Light and Dark.**

**To Chaos: You are Incorrect about the Alec and Abel fic . And don't throw the parade…yet. Poor Alessandro is trying to run away you don't want to draw attention to that, do you? Though on second thoughts a parade would make good cover for him.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

tap tAP TAP TAp tap

As the footsteps disappeared Alessandro removed his hand from his mouth and released the breath that he was holding. Once he was sure the street was clear, he came out of his hiding spot behind an old pile of dustbins that were in a small alley beside a café.

Alessandro sighed, "That was close".

He had checked into a small and cheap inn, in Venice just yesterday evening. Upon waking this morning to the vibrant and cheerful lagoon city that was preparing for the annual Venetian Carnival that was officially starting that afternoon. So Alessandro had decided to investigate, he was never allowed to go this festival; his siblings and the bodyguards said that it was too unholy for him. So while he walked around carrying a backpack to restock his food and beverage, and any supplies he will need, Alessandro thought about what he had done and smiled.

Since leaving Rome, Alessandro had taken the coastal road Northwest of the city and caught the train to Pisa where he stayed for a day to look around and brought a blank book to write his experiences in. Then from Pisa he walked, sometimes hitchhiked to Florence where he restocked and moved on before attaching too much unwanted attention, since this city was his brother's Dukedom. Then he took another train to Venice, arriving just last night.

But while he was buying some lunch and extra food, out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple of members from his brothers Inquisition Squad. Alessandro quickly brought the food and acting as normal as possible walked the other way, but unfortunately they saw him. Fortunately they saw him just before he turned into another street, where he quickly turned off in a store and grabbing a few items of clothing, hid in the dressing room. After a couple of minutes, he walked back out buying a coat and hat along the way. He quickly went back into the crowded streets, to find cheap bottled water. It was after exiting the supermarket that he spotted an agent of his sister's, AX. So bringing his hat lower on his face he walked past the tall priest, and when he was sure that the big lion like guy haven't notice him took off back to the Inn.

Grapping his things and sorting the food and beverage into his two bags, checked out. It was just to risky staying any longer, with both his brother's and sister's agents wondering around. It was on the way to the train station that one of the Inquisition agents spotted him again, so he took off and hid behind the dustbins. After he had made sure that the Inquisition weren't following, Alessandro started for the train station again. After he got his ticket to Hopfgarten, which didn't leave for another hour, Alessandro went looking around the shops that littered the station.

In one shop he found the perfect disguise to throw the agents and Inquisition off. While he went into the bathrooms he noticed the AX agent from before talking to another, the one with the walking stick, what's his name, Wordsworth. So Alessandro walked into one of the cubicles making sure that no one was there to notice, ripped open his new disguise and put it on. Walking back out of the cubicle, he made sure that the disguise looked real and when he was satisfied, walked out of the bathrooms and straight pass the agents. Using a brisk straight back walk, with his own walking stick and a slight limp he presented his ticket to the train assistant and bordered the train. As the train left the station, Alessandro chuckled making sure that his newly found mustache and beard, and the wrinkle cream hadn't moved from his face. As the view of Venice and the surrounding countryside flashed past his window, he wrote in his journal of the day's events. Then spent a few hours sleeping, it was the over-voice of the driver that stated they will be arriving in Hopfgarten in 20 minutes that woke him up. Grapping his bags, he made his way to the restroom to check the disguise was all good, then waited for the train to pull into the station.

Hopping off, Alessandro presented his ticket, and made his way to the ticket booth to purchase another ticket to Munich, which was across the border. While waiting he spotted another pair of AX agents, this time a blonde head holding a long metal stick and the android carrying two rather large guns. Watching them, Alessandro noticed as they walked up to the ticket booth lady, and after showing her, a picture asked if she had seen anyone of the likeness. She shook her head saying 'sorry, no', so they turned around and stated to walk off towards the exit, showing the picture to officers and inspectors. After they had left, the train station asked for 'passengers bordering the 10:30pm train to Munich to make their way to gate three'. Alessandro yet again presented his ticket and bordered the train.

He was a little nerve wreaked, Alessandro prayed to God and asked not to be found, then placing his bags close to him, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sun and The Moon by fountainofroses**

**Thanks again for the reviews BlueWings900 and Chaos of Light and Dark. And for Chaos: I have three points for you, Number i. Life will eventually get better for Alessandro …or maybe not. Number ii. Yes you do seem to be annoying but that's why I am loving your reviews they haven't failed to make me laugh, besides I am pretty annoying as well, I purposely scare my parents just because I am bored. Which brings me to Number iii. I don't really have a life, I've got school and chores and I live in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do most of the time, that's why I write, it fills the days.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

After arriving in Munich, Alessandro went straight to the nearest Inn and booked the cheapest room for two nights. Once entering his room, he unpacked his PJs, removed his disguise and had a shower, after that he eat some of the food that was brought to his room, packing the fresh fruit away and went to bed.

Meanwhile in Vatican City…

"How hard is it too find a cowardly, weak teenage boy who is afraid of his own shadow?" An extremely frustrated Francesco Di Medici yelled at his Inquisition that was in the room. Cardinal Caterina was seated on the couch, just a little ways off, beside Cardinal Borgia. She was smiling into her teacup at the bright red faces of the some of the inquisitions best and was obviously enjoying herself.

"He only just escape, we didn't realise that he would be this hard to catch and apprehend," said Brother Philippo. "He is as you've said, 'a cowardly and weak boy', we should be able to find him soon enough". Brother Andrew nodded in agreement, but not daring to say a word at the clearly enraged Cardinal.

"I want him find", Cardinal Medici growled. Both the Inquisition's nodded and practical fled out the door.

"There really isn't any need to get angry at them, brother. Alec will come home when he is really. He just needs a little time away from us and his position." Caterina sighed; she then looked her older brother in the face and smiled, "besides the fact that he even contemplated running away and managing to stay out of sight of both the Inquisition and my AX agents is something we should be glad about." Francesco glared at his sister.

"What in the world gave you the impression that this is something to be proud of, he could get seriously hurt. Then where would the Church be, at the mercy of those monsters?" Caterina scoffed at Francesco's comment, " yes that would be an inconvenience, but think about it, when Alec returns he wouldn't be a weak and scared person." Caterina got to her feet and walked over to him, "Maybe this journey would help him to grow, and manifest into a powerful young man, like father or even you, or me. Maybe this is God's hand helping him to see his faith and inner strength." Placing her hand on Francesco's shoulder momentarily, she turned and walked out of his office.

"She's right you know. This could very well help him and he will return when he is ready." Cardinal Borgia smiled as the door closed behind Caterina. "But I would like to know where exactly your inquisition lost him?" Francesco shooked his head a small smile playing upon his lips and chuckled "they lost him in Venice about three days ago now. How they managed that, I doubt I'll ever know." Cardinal Borgia chuckled.

"Maybe he fooled them, dressing up as a old man with a mustache and beard." Francesco and Antonio Borgia took in the ridiculous image then laughed, "yeah right".

Alessandro time…

Alessandro sat by the railing of the boat and watched as some of the laughing children played nearby, chasing each other back and forth cross the decking. Their parents either laughing or talking on the side rails where the seats, situated. Alec smiled and wrote some more in his journal. He had spent a couple of days in Munich, which was beautiful, especially the Pre-Armageddon Town Hall. The clock tower of the building was slightly damaged during Armageddon but you could still see the gothic architect of the design. Alessandro had walked the streets in a top hat and long coat as a disguise in case of any more agents, but luckily they didn't seem to have followed him to Munich. Now aboard a passenger boat, going down the river to Vienna, Alessandro breathed in the stunning scenery of the Danube River.

After a couple of more hours, the captain said 'that they'll be arriving in port soon. So please ready your bags and children. Thank you for traveling with us.' Alessandro placed his journal back in his bag and stood waiting behind a mother who was wrestling with two small boys and balancing a babe on her hips and several bags all at once. Noticing that she was slightly unbalanced, Alessandro stepped forward.

"Umm, d- do you need help, Madam?"

The Mother looked at him and smiled, "Yes, that would be a blessing, thank you." Alessandro held the babe as the mother brought her boys back into line.

"Now behave, or your Papa will punish you when we get home." Thanking Alessandro again she disembarked off the boat, but noticing that he seemed to be alone, stepped towards him.

"Do you have a place to go, sweetheart?" she asked politely. Alessandro looked down at his feet, "Errumm, no I don't, I was thinking of checking into a inn. Do you know of any that are cheap?" The Mother shook her head thinking 'what dreadful parents letting their child wonder around alone' but smiled as she took in the pale state of his skin and the slightly wrinkled clothes.

"How about you stay with us, we don't live every far from the train station and I could use a young man around the house, to help keep the little rascals busy. You'll save your money, and I'll clean your clothes, your looking ambit threadbare." Alessandro stared at her in shock.

"No No I couldn't burdened you, please I'll be fine." The Mother smiled cheekily, placed her babe in his arms again, gripped her boys and started to walk off. "Now you'll have to follow, come along." Alessandro smiled at the playfulness of the woman.

"Very well! Can I ask your name?"

The mother smiled at the young boy, "only if I can ask back?" Alessandro nodded. " Well my name is Mary, Mary Wither. You?"

"Alec" he decide to present her with the shorten version of his name that his sister often calls him. "I come from …er Venice. I - I am visiting family in Krakow." He lied.

"Well that sounds nice. But you're traveling alone?" Mary asks concern evident in her voice. Alessandro nodded, "M-my parents are going though a rough patch in their marriage, so I decided to give them some room." Alessandro lied again, praying in his mind an apology to God for doing so.

"Oh, that's not good. But no matter you'll be nicely looked after tonight and then you can continue on your way tomorrow. Does that sound like a nicely laid out plan?" Alessandro nodded again then asked if her husband would mind. Shaking her bronze head of hair, smiled again, turning off the main street into a medium alleyway until stopping altogether at a house in the middle of the street.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Before she placed the key in the lock, the door opened to a slightly surprised man with weathered face and a bright laughing smile.

"It seems, my dear, that we have an extra child. Have you been picking up strays again?" The father laughed as he picked his youngest from Alessandro's arms and clapping him on the back.

"Well it looks like we're in for a full night, come on in."

Later on that night after Alessandro filled in more of his journal, and fell asleep in the boys bedroom, the little ones sleeping on either side of him.

Next morning, Mary packed some of her sandwiches and some spare fruit and placed them in Alessandro's backpack. "And here are a few coins to buy some water, it is really cheap in a store called 24 hours, you'll find it at the end of the train station."

"No that's not necessary, I have mon…"

"Don't argue, young man. Now off you go, and thank you for being such help, though your cooking skills could do with some work." She smiled cheerily at him as she shooed him out the door. "Be careful." Mary called at him, waving as he waved back and continued on his way.

At the train station, after Alessandro purchased the bottled water and his train ticket to Prague, waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sun & The Moon by fountainofroses**

**Thanks for the reviews BlueWings900, Chaos of Light and Dark and theifkingbakura1, and MyChemicalBetrayal I have new reviewers :~ ) am happy. Yeah sorry about the last chapter I had posted it the day before hand but I didn't realise that the site didn't take. So I had to repost it.**

**To BlueWings900: Alessandro isn't perfect and he knows that and he lied in the manga as well. A couple of times. **

**To Chaos: Sorry, Alec doesn't have a plan he's just moving around city to city, having fun well as much fun a runaway can.**

… **I've lost my book. Book, book, where are you? (Sing song voice) … found it under the covers of my made bed …? Onwards Brain and fingers… I am a bit of a Wehrdo. I have had a lot of sugar this morning, me hyper.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

It has been a month and a half since Alessandro left Rome. Already he was smiling more, standing straighter, more confident in himself and physically looked healthier. Gone were the pimples that had covered his face, the sickly pale skin had turned to a healthier tone with a slight ting of colour from the weather, and he had grown taller, though only by a couple of inches.

Alessandro had stayed in Prague only 4 hours when he noticed another AX agent lurking around, so quickly moved on to Frankfurt, where he heard that there would be a festival and interested decide to investigate it.

He arrived in Frankfurt a few hours before the festival began and checked a room at an inn on the high street. The Inn was called The Silver Horse, and it needed another waiter for the festival. So Alessandro who had realised that his money was lower then he would have liked it, applied for the job. The bar attendant looked him up and down but in the end agreed noticing that the position wasn't going to get filled in time for the festival. So Alessandro happily spent the next couple of days delivering beer to drunken men, and wine to the tipsy ladies and showing travelers to their rooms. While enjoying the festivity and parades during his hours off. After the excitement went away the boss smiled, gave Alessandro his money and thanked him for the help.

After that Alessandro went to Uber Berlin and it was there that he discovered that he could program computers or at least had the skill for it. Alessandro was so excited by the fact that he could do something that his siblings couldn't, they knew how to boss others around, how to apply force politically, and they were of course really smart, but now he knew he had a special talent other then being a puppet and computer programming turned out to be lots of fun for him. So with this newfound knowledge he found a few books on the subject and started to read them learning as he traveled yet again to Amsterdam.

Upon arriving there he quickly found a room at another inn for the night, he didn't wish to be found wondering the streets in this city at night. He had heard from many that this place was ruled by some group known as the Count Four all whom were vampires. So staying inside, he read some more, clearly happy and content.

Around 2 in the morning he heard a loud crashing noise coming from below, the sound had woke him. As he listened to the argument he packed his bags as quietly as he could and snuck out of his room. What he saw made him back away into the shadows and hide.

Bother Petros was yelling at the top of his voice, asking the poor Inman if he had seen anyone with acne on their face, soft light brown hair, grayish eyes and had a small whimper of a voice. Alessandro rolled his eyes at the rather poor description of him, and nearly gave away his cover from trying not to laugh at the ridiculous display Brother Andrew was putting on too farther describe him. Like pretending to cry and act all shy would help, the Inman was actual smiling at the antics of the small brother, until Petros went red in the face and started insulting the man. At this Alessandro decided to creep to the back entrance and ran, he got about two blocks away when he heard Petros yell really loudly, to the point that within a few seconds every window in the area had their curtains opened to the reveal the faces of the houses occupants. Alessandro ran like crazy, towards the harbor. There he hid near the ships to catch his breath.

"Alright there, laddy." Twisting around quickly and falling over the ropes, Alessandro saw a dark skinned sailor holding a crate on his shoulders.

"Yeah! Sorry. I was looking for a boat that's going to Londinium or even Dover I am not really fussed" Alessandro smiled getting back on his feet. The sailor shook his head it was obvious the boy had been hiding the question is why?

"Well as I understand it, my ship is heading for Londinium you can try asking the captain. Come on the ship this way." The sailor turned around and started to head of in the direction of the ship, but as he passed a bag that had a serial number on it he turned back to Alessandro who was following, "Mind picking that up, lad it's for the kitchen on our ship."

Alessandro looked at the bag and shouldering his other bag, picked it up, and man was it heavy Alessandro nearly fell over again, due to its weight. The sailor laughed, "Ambit heavy lad, try not to fall." As they got closer to the massive ship 'The White Angel' Alessandro saw a couple of Inquisition just down the far end of the harbor, seriously their bright red clothes kind of make them hard to miss, and their loudness. Alessandro was grateful for the low light and even for the heavy bag that was making his arms sore, it made for a good disguise as long as they didn't come too close they'll just mistake him for another sailor.

"Are they looking for you lad?" The sailor noticed the loud men, and the frighten though determined look of the lad beside him.

Alessandro looked at him "umm, yeah I kind of ran away from them, ages ago almost a month now. Please don't say anything, I have too last as long as possible." The sailor stared at him, then chuckled, a big smile appearing on his face.

"So you're the Runaway Pope". Alessandro took a step back, shocked.

"What makes you think that?" Alessandro asked the smiling sailor but inside he was saying 'CRAP' over and over. The sailor actually laughed, a big throaty laugh.

"Let's just say it was obvious. You got nothing to fear, I won't hand you over and I doubt anyone else will on the ship either. We aren't very religious and if what I've heard about you is true that you're just a puppet, then handing over an unwilling child just so they can have a power play wouldn't be right and I'll be walking straight into hell for it if I did." Alessandro eyes grew wide and a truly beautiful smile graced the sailor, but noticing that the Inquisition was now marching down the peer made the young pope's smile drop.

"Stay close too me and keep your head down," Then the sailor placed his wide rim hat on top of the boy's head. "Now follow, try to act like a sailor-boy." Alessandro did what the man said and heaved the bags more onto his shoulders and kept his head down as he walked behind the older sailor. The sailor nodded in improvement thanking the ocean that the boy wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just a little more ways to the ship.

"HALT!" A voice shouted making both the sailor and sailor-boy jump. Turning around the sailor came face to face with the hugely tall and rather grumpy chief of the Inquisition.

"How about you continue on head Timmy tell the captain not to leave without me, okay."

Alessandro noted that the man was talking to him so putting on his best impression of a boy who lived at sea replied, "Yes sir, I'll tell captain." And went ahead up the wide boarding plank and onto the ship where he came face to face with another man wearing a neater uniform.

"All good, Thomas, do what you have to. We'll wait. As for you, Timmy? You can place the bags in the kitchen." Alessandro nodded and headed in the direction the captain pointed.

After seeing the young boy had headed off, Thomas turned his attention back to the knight. "So what can I help you with, good sir?" He asked keeping his voice steady.

The knight scoffed, "Have you seen a young boy around 16 years of age, heaps of pimples on his face, seemed weak and frightened, has light brown hair, and grayish eyes?" The sailor stood there, clearly thinking. "Nope sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that. Do you have a picture?"

"No I don't" turning his helmet head to the captain, "what about you?" The captain shook his head. "No sorry and if you don't mind we have schedule to keep."

Brother Petros nodded "Very well, thank you for your time." Turning around to face the others "Nothing, are you sure he came here?" Another priest a fat eel looking one, "yes, we heard he was spotted in Uber Berlin, he either took the train to here or Hamburg."

Shaking his head Brother Petros lead the way off the peer, none of them noticing the strange look that was passed from the sailor and the captain.

"Please tell me you have a reason to hide the boy they're looking for on my ship." The captain asked him, Thomas smiled, "He's the Runaway Pope. He clearly didn't want to be found so I hid him. Have a problem with that, brother." Thomas cheekily answered, shrugging at his older brother whom did a face palm.

"Fine then you can look after him, teach him about how to do the small merger tasks and he can help the cook, peeling potatoes ought to be easy for his soft hands." Laughing at him Thomas walked down to the kitchen, Captain Fredrick gave the signal to set sail and within a few minutes they were sailing for the North Sea.

"There you are, Timmy." Alessandro looked towards the kitchen door to see the sailor from before, "What are you doing?" Alessandro smiled as he held up the potato that he was peeling. "Okay you obviously read minds, the captain said that you could help Mathew peel potatoes and I am going to teach you a little about sailing. Would you like that?" Alessandro smile grew wider, "I would love too. Umm can I ask your name?"

"It's Thomas and the captain's name is Fredrick he's my brother." Alessandro nodded, getting the next potato. "You finish helping Mathew, after your finished you can find me. I'll be on the deck."

For the rest of the journey to Londinium, Alessandro learned how to do proper knots, to cook small meals that could feed a whole crew, like stew and casserole, and the basics of sailing. By the time that they had made port in Londinium, all the pimples on his face had disappeared, the skin was healthy bright shade that was better then the sickly pale tone that he came on board with and he had grown a few inches, it seemed that the ocean air and hard work were good for him. He made good friends with Patrick, the actual sailor-boy. At the end of the day at dinner you could hear the two laughing and playing some sort of game, that Patrick properly taught him. So when the ship landed, and Alessandro got off it was really sad to see him leave. Alessandro said that he would write to Patrick, as long as he didn't fall off the side. Patrick slapped him on the arm playfully, shouting, "That happened once, ONCE." Alessandro ran off laughing, waving at them a goodbye.

Now that he was checked in to Inn, Alessandro took a make needed shower, and when he went to sleep that night, he dreamed perfectly.

Next morning, he walked around the supermarket restocking his supplies, when he passed that mornings newspaper. His old self was pictured on the front, supporting the capitalized heading 'MISSING'. Alessandro shook his head and almost laughed until he realised that he was in a public place. So grapping the paper and the basket of supplies, headed to the counter. After buying his things, he headed back to his room reading the paper as he went. Seriously it's taken a month and a half to finally officially say that he was missing. Oh well, he packed his bags again and went wondering around the old city, taking in the experiences of the historic buildings and it's grace. Around lunch he sat in the large park, eating a pie and reading one of his computer programming books. It wasn't 'til dinnertime when he was sitting by the River Thames that he noticed the Ax agent, Wordsworth near by and decided to do something. He quickly went back to his room, he wrote a letter to his sister.

Dear Sister,

I am doing okay, still alive. I noticed that you'd have put out missing articles, though I am sorry I caused trouble by running away. But know that I am quite all right, and I'll come home one day when I am ready.

Miss you heaps,

Love Little Alec.

After finishing the letter he wrote the address and went to bed planning on leaving in the morning.

In the morning, he posted his letter and went back to the ports, to barge his way onto another ship one that would hopefully take him to Lutetium.

"Lutetium? Well you can try 'Raging Wave' I think that leaves today." The docking master said scratching his hairy chin.

"Thanks." Alessandro left in the direction the Master said, and soon find the ship 'The Raging Wave'. Approaching the captain, Alessandro smiled and asked if he could travel with them to Lutetium. The captain asked him if he had any experience in sailing. Alessandro nodded he recently learnt the basic sailing from another ship. The captain liked his answer and allowed him on board. Within a couple of hours, Alessandro was heading for the kingdom of Franc.

Helping with the ropes and tiring them off, the cook in the kitchen and sailor-boy George. Alessandro was kept busy during the couple of days journey. Until the landed in Lutetium, then Alessandro them to unload and thanked them. The captain told him that he had good promise as a sailor. Alessandro laughed, yeah another thing he was good at.

Taking the captain's advice and headed towards an Inn called 'Weatherbottom'. Checking in, Alessandro yet again showered and went to sleep.

Feeling full of energy the next morning, Alessandro went to the travel agency and booked a tour of the Pre-Armageddon catacombs that was under the beautiful city. Within the hour, Alessandro was standing in front of a large golden lion that was neighbors with a park.

"This is the entrance to the old Paris Catacombs. Please refrain from touching any of the bones or artifacts, thank you." The tour guide said as they prepared to enter.

Entering the old tombs, Alessandro was engulfed in darkness until the guide lit a candle.

"This way." After an hour walking in the dark, surrounded by stone and bones, Alessandro finally immerged from the golden lion. That was fun and spooky at the same time. It was differently going at the top of the list of best times of his life. The guide had purposely spooked them out a couple of times. It was hilarious.

After traveling around Lutetium, had lunch and walked the One thousand seven hundred and sixty-nine steps to the top of the Eiffel Tower, where he watched the sunset over the city, Alessandro was tired. He headed back to the Inn deciding to leave in the morning again.

The next morning, Alessandro purchased his train ticket to Bordeaux, he heard that there was going to be a traditional French festival there is weekend, so he was hoping to go. Bordering the train, he went and sat at the window, where he took a little nap. Around seven o'clock the next morning the train pulled into the Bordeaux train station. Alessandro hoped off with his bags in hand then everything properly went black.

"We have him. Pope Alessandro is captured." Brother Andrew appeared holding a rather thick book in his hands that he had used to whack the pope on head. "I'll take him to the holding cells, in Nice, there're situated in the old church. Over and out."

Picking up the boy, his bags, Brother Andrew quickly got the unconscious pope into car and drove him to the airport. Bordering the aircraft that would take them to Nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no… what have I done. (grinning evilly) by the way while researching up France I looked up the old name for Paris , Lutetium, and discovered that it is actually a chemical substance. It's called Lutetium; its abbreviated name is Lu and has the atomic number 71. Cool right.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sun and The Moon by fountainofroses**

**I am so sorry for the late update I lost my senses. I had writer's block. And school work and art projects and imagination blockage. But here is the lovely chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five<span>

Caterina sat in her office, relaxing with a strong rose tea that Sister Kate made mere minutes ago. She had been fighting with Cardinal Francesco for days now. After the go-a-head for publishing the fact that Pope Alessandro had gone missing, they never thought that the church or more often them would receive so much hate mail.

After the first day, Francesco received some letter or such from a mother of three saying that they were cruel, sadist, power hungry people who put an unwilling child upon the papal throne for they own benefit and that they will receive an one way pass to Hell for it. Caterina had to stop her older brother from sending the inquisition on the letter writings all whom never wrote they names, smart.

On the second, Caterina received a letter saying all sorts of hellish things, some of which was utter crap, but it did almost send both Tres and Abel on a rampage due to the numerous insults mentioned.

And it continued on like that over the weeks, not one person out there wanted to send in any useful information about where they were likely find Alessandro, not one. It was for the most part, frustrating.

So it was on one of these mornings that, Caterina was sitting, enjoying her peace and quiet preparing herself for the arrival of the morning post. 10 minutes later the post arrived, a whole armful. Ripping though the letters, receiving more hate mail then the day before, she came across a unusual letter.

The letter had her name and address on the front and like all the others had no return address but this one stood out for one reason, the handwriting was familiar, it was Alessandro's. Tearing open the envelope Caterina pulled out the letter inside and read it. After reading it a few times, she relaxed more. Alessandro was alright, and he'll come home when he is ready. Sorting out the important letters and throwing out the hate mail, Caterina organized her desk ready for the busy day. Her last thought was…

"I wonder what little Alessandro is doing now?"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Brother Petros, how was training?" Pope Alessandro asked his blue haired knight, sweetly.<p>

"It went well, your Holiness. How was your mornin…"

AAAAAH!

A yell pieced though the airship, as brother Andrew came stomping into the main room, covered in green slime. As everyone stared at the boy priest, Alessandro was smiling ever more sweetly. Andrew seeing the grin on the pope's face, growled.

"You did this." Brother Andrew stomped towards Alessandro, his face growing redder by the second, until he stood just before the Pope. Alessandro tilted his head to the side and looked confused with a hint of humor underneath.

"Who me? Now why would you think that, Brother Andrew?" Alessandro's voice chimed innocently, whereas the smile on his face broke to an almost evil smirk. You just had to take one look to know that Andrew's accusation was spot on.

Over the day and a half since they had recovered the young runaway, the members of the Inquisition have had a numerous amount of misfortune. From haphazous items in the halls, to bugs in their beds, pink dye in their shampoo and soap, to many other things. And every where they looked it was always the pope who committed the crimes, his new found innocent smile never leaving his face as he watched them trip, scream, get turned hot pink, and slimed. It was becoming unbearable.

It was like the young man had a complete transformation. From the young, frighten, pimple-faced, unconfident boy to this rather cheeky, mischievous, smart and dare they say almost intimidating youth. They had noticed when Andrew brought him in, unconscious, that the pimples had cleared-up, and his skin was a lot more healthier, he was also taller. And upon him awaking up, his eyes were clear, having a mischievous steel type shine to them.

In the past hours they have been trying to not be impolite to the pope, but had found themselves almost wanting to choke the young man's neck, just to stop the innocent smile's that isn't convincing to anyone or the pranks. In fact, right at this moment sister Paula was making one of the cells comfortable, to throw the brat in for the rest of the journey.

Coming in from the direction of said cells, sister Paula gave the signal that the cell was compete and for brother Philippo to shock the pope. Philippo gave a wicked grin as he sent his prick into Alessandro's neck, giving him a light electric shock, just enough for him to faint. As the boy's body fell, brother Petro caught him and picking him up bridal style, walked him to the cell and placed him on the comfortable bed inside.

"There that should stop him from pranking us and keep him safe until we reach Rome." Petro sighed closing and pushing in the code to lock the cell door. "How long before we reach Nice?" Petro asked as he walked instep with the others away from the holding area.

"About 2 hours" Paula answered.

* * *

><p>As he came 'round, Alessandro heard a metal door close accompanied with a heavy electric lock sealing it shut.<p>

"How long before we reach Nice?" he heard a masculine voice ask. "In about two hours" a feminine voice answered.

Alessandro laid back down on the bed and stared around the holding cell. It seemed that someone had purposely furnished the cell for it to be more comfortable for him. Noticing his unpacked bags in the corner he got and retrieved them. Looking though the backpack he noticed the lack of food and drink inside, but upon opening his other bag he saw that all his clothes were inside still neatly folded and his other belonging.

"At least they left my things alone." Alessandro sighed as he tried to figure out what he should do. They will be landing in 2 hours or more like an hour and a half. Then after they refilled the ship, restocked and did whatever they needed to do, they will take him back home to Rome, back to the imprisonment of his papal position. He needed to come up with a plan of escape and fast.

Searching around the cell a couple of times, Alessandro noticed the computerized lock on the side of the door. Letting a massive grin appear, Alessandro made quick work of the little panel that was covering the white dials to reveal the silver and black electric lock underneath.

"Perfect!" Alessandro studied the lock, and remembering the knowledge he had gained on his travel started to take notes of what hacking code to use.

As he felt the ship land and the intercom addressed everyone that they were free to carry out their holy duty. Alessandro had successfully figured out the code to unlocking the door. He sat back and waited for a few minutes. The door's little window opened to reveal Brother Petro and small tray of food.

"We will be leaving to complete some of our duties, then we will leave for Rome early tomorrow morning. So rest up," and with that departing remark, left the food and drink, closed the window and left.

Alessandro packed the food away quickly, waited for all the noise to clear, packed away a blanket and hacked the lock.

CLICK BEEP SLIDE

And like that the cell door was unlocked. Grapping his things, Alessandro crept out of the door, out of the ship, past the guards and took off towards the city.

After making sure that he wasn't followed, he brought some more food and made his way towards the docks, he needed to find somewhere that his brother's Inquisition could not follow. After bribing his way onto a small goods ship that was leaving, Alessandro smiled and mockly waved goodbye to the shoreline.

Next Morning…

"A meal fit for the pope. Lucky bastard." Yawned brother Andrew as he came to the Pope's cell. "Here's your breakfast, your Holiness." Opening the window, Andrew smiled though the gap and noticed that the cell was empty.

"What the?" Andrew quickly unlocked the door, and pulled it open with enough force to make it slam on the wall. Inside where the Pope was suppose to be, was nothing. Andrew ran out of the holding area to the main room where everyone else was eating breakfast, and panting skidded to a stop in front of Brother Petro.

Petro looked at the young blonde haired boy, as did everyone else except Philippo who was stuffing his face.

Catching his breath, Andrew looked the large chief in the eyes.

"The Pope has disappeared." Silence accompanied those words then.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for taking so long and thanks to all the reviewers. <strong>

**I am giving you lovely readers a guessing question. Who do you think is the pairing? I am kind of interested in your answer. Now to Chaos… another three points for you.**

**One. If I landed in the world of Trinity Blood I would find Abel and drag his sorry ass to Cain, tell them to get along and then hug Cain for good measure, just to see how Abel reacts. ; )**

**Two. Merci beaucoup.**

**Three. I also have an obsession with languages. I have tried learning… French, German, Dutch, Danish, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, Russian, Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish, South African, Irish Gaelic, Scottish Gaelic, Welsh, Latin, Old English, Chinese, Japanese, Thai, Vietnamese, Greek, Turkish and the Elvin language from JR Toliken.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Sun and The Moon by fountainofroses

The next chapter cannot be uploaded 'til I have three guesses. Who do you think is the pairing in this story? Alessandro and ? I know this is childish, but please humor me. I am interested in your theories. Or guesswork.

Chapter six will be arriving soon. Please stay tuned.


End file.
